The Two Princesses of Two Different Lands
by pyrus365
Summary: Just when you think he had enough, our hero set his sight on the youngest lionesses on the Pride Land.


Stuart wondered if he was even the same person anymore. He had never walked with so much confidence before, his head high and chest puffed out. He had never been so in tune with his body, his desires and movements, so acutely aware of it all. And he had never thought of females like this to be sure, as possessions, as pathways to pleasure.

To be fair, he still considered the lionesses dear friends, and they did much to encourage his lusty behavior. With his constant nudity, their free access to his body had them constantly rubbing and licking, even in passing, just to see how he'd react. And they weren't shy about presenting themselves to him at a moment's notice, or seeking him out for their own pleasure. But they had never turned him down whenever he asked for them, which prompted him to ask more. And they were happy to obey.

The river had been nice and cool, but the onset of an erection caused him to leave the water in search for one of the mares. As he head towars Pride Rock, he felt a bit like a predator stalking the tropical jungle. Even if he wouldn't hurt a fly, his movements still carried a weight to them, a power in his steps that he didn't have before. He was on a hunt, and he wouldn't come away dissatisfied.

His ears seemed to twitch like theirs did when he heard the first noise in the lion's den, a small teeth scrape in the corner. He grinned, and even licked his lips a little. Stuart could feel her warm depths on his hungry cock already.

Creeping around the corner, he saw the full grown Vitani at the corner. She was gnawing on a old looking try to find if there was any meat left on it. Her back was to him. Beneath her lazy, swishing tail, he could see the curves of her rear. Even if she was as thin and fit as the rest of them, her rear still had a plump roundness that Stuart could dig his fingers into. And nestled between those perfect cheeks was his prize. He could see the outlines of her lips, soft and inviting, but not the slot itself. He could hardly contain his need to see her round little pucker under her tailbase. He wanted to shove himself into that tight entrance so badly...

Vitani turned her head a little when she heard footsteps behind her. "Hey Josh. Want some bo-"

Josh yanked her tail up and plunged his length into her pussy. "Ahh!" she cried out, but he was already pounding her, pushing her flanks forward and her whole body toward the the wall withe very thrust. Her passage was so warm on his aching shaft, her insides already wet and ready for him as if she was made for this.

The den was quickly filled with the sounds of Stuart's hips ramming Vitani's rear, his grunts and her short gasps. She stared back at him, the surprise clear in her eyes, but when she found her voice, she said, "So I take it you're not hungry?"

Arhtur grinned back at her, his momentum staying strong. "I'm working up my appetite."

Vitani laughed. "Well, in that case, don't let me stop you."

He didn't. He savored every second, every inch of Vitani he could feel and fuck, every sensation that coursed through his cock and into the rest of his body. The hunter's lust inside him was being sated now, and he felt like a gladiator towering over his defeated foe, triumphant and strong. But he knew his conquest wasn't a fearful, quivering creature, but a gorgeous lioness, more the prize than the challenge.

"Fuck, you're so good," he groaned.

"Speak for yourself. I feel like I'm being spoiled," she responded. Stuart owned this coner of the den like he owned her, spreading his stance, letting his hands grope over her back and belly. He yanked at her tail to punctuate his thrusts and delivered rough spanks to her backside, earning a sexy yelp with each smack.

The way her butt bounced with every buck and every strike, the way her tail lifted to offer her tight little hole to him convinced Stuart to take more. He pulled out of her soaked womanhood just long enough to plunge his cock into her ass, and the two let out long, ragged moans.

Stuart rammed himself into her, his pleasure building. Leaning forward, he bit her ear, letting his hot breath fill her brain as he talked dirty to her. "You like that, outlander?"

"Ohh, yes my prince," Vitani answered.

That had a nice ring to it, and Stuart rewarded her with another spank. "Gonna fuck your ass good, outlander. Hope you can handle it."

She smiled back at him. "I can take it, my prince. Gimme all you got."

With a smirk on his own face, Stuart hooked his hands around her rear, pulling her into him with every thrust, every impact of his hips into hers smacking throughout the den. He took total control of her, just as much as she gave control to him. Stuart could hear in her yelps and moans that this was much rougher treatment than what she was used to, and this only fueled his power trip.

"Too rough for you? Want me to slow down?" he breathed into her ear.

"Nng- No," she answered. "Is that all you got?"

Stuart grinned. "No." Hunkering over her, bracing his arms on the wall, Stuart gave it everything he had. Vitani screamed as his cock pistoned into her, stuffing her butt with iron force.

"Ah- ah- Ahh!" she cried out quickly, and Stuart could tell from his soaked balls that she had just came. But that wasn't going to slow him down. Not until her ass was filled with his cum. Not until she was fucked hard enough to feel it next week. Not until she was begging for mercy.

He rewarded her orgasm with another sharp spank. How good it felt to take her, not just in his loins, but in his chest. Like a king of an island nation, Stuart knew that he ruled here. With Vitani moaning encouragement beneath him, Stuart fucked his lioness to his hearts' content.

"Hey there," Josh heard the fully grown Kiara speak from behind. He only slowed his pace enough for the two to turn their heads as the princess entered. She simply smiled at the two of them, as if she had caught them.

But it wasn't like Stuart had been quiet. "You want in on this?" he asked her.

Her grin only widened. "I've been dying for some cum all morning." She sauntered toward Stuart as he pulled out of Vitani with a wet plop. When she reached the wall, she reared up, placing her paws on the surface and lifting her tail, presenting her rump to Josh. "Whenever you're ready, big guy."

Stuart didn't waste time. Grabbing a hold of her tail with one hand and her ass with another, he shoved his length into her backside, and she groaned with the rough force. When he had hilted within her, he gave her a spank, feeling the tightness of her rump, much different from Vitani's softer ass. "Good girl," the compliment oozed from his lips.

"Ahh," Kiara sighed as Josh began to lay into her. Just as with Vitani, every thrust pushed her forward, the cupboards rattling as Kiara accepted every inch of thick human cock. "Just what this lioness needed," she moaned.

Stuart wanted to make her scream the way he had with Vitani, and he knew all the buttons to push with Kiara. She was a tough lioness and she knew it. She took pride in being able to take a rough rutting like a pro, and Stuart was determined to give it to her as hard as he could. He started with spanks, letting the firm slaps ring throughout the den, leaving pink marks on her ass, the muscle clenching as he thrust into her rear. He knew it was working when she said, "Yeah, Stuart! Fuck my ass! Hope you're paying attention, outlander. This is how a real pridlander takes it!"

Vitaniseemed awestruck. "Yes, princess," was her only answer.

After a few more moments of rough thrusts, stinging spanks, and loud moans from Kiara and rugged grunts from Stuart, Kiara turned to Vitani. "What are you doing just standing there? The man's balls are still dry, outlander. Get polishing!"

With a jump and even a salute from Vitani, she said, "Yes, priness!" She quickly ducked beneath the pair's tangled legs.

Stuart moaned as he felt an eager tongue plaster itself to his swinging balls, lips wrapping over the surface of his sack, tugging gently and warmly. "Those nuts better shine, outlander!" Kiara roared once more.

Stuart thought he heard a garbled, "Yes, princess," from below.

Kiara was clearly enjoying herself, but she wasn't putty in his hands yet. Releasing her tail, Josh slipped his hands around her waist, lifting her backside up with himself still inside of her. She moaned as he pushed her onto the wall, as Kiara spread out over the surface, her ass hanging off the end and her legs dangling in the air. Her legs were still spread and her tail was still raised, and now that Stuart had total control again, he took it.

With his balls being thoroughly sucked and wetted by Vitani below, Stuart pounded Kiara's ass. He hunched over her, letting his hips slam into her rump with all the force he could muster, biting down her shoulder like a lion would as he bred her. Sweat poured down his brow and neck, dripping onto his lioness below, but he thrust on, the den once again echos with the thumping of his cock into the princess' tight, clenching rear.

Just as planned, Kiara began to melt in the heat of his lust. "Take me, Stuart," she moaned. "Fuck that tight little ass. Show me you're man enough to rut me. Oh, fuck yes!"

With hot breaths pouring over Kiara's neck and back, Stuart barraged her with bites and spanks just as hard as he thrust himself into her, filling every inch of her body with his force. Vitani seemed to be getting into things, too, as Stuart felt a wayward tongue slip from his balls only to wrap around whatever bits of his shaft it could find. The extra pleasure encouraged him, and as he brought all his power to bear, he could feel that tongue slip a little lower, slipping into Kiara's throbbing, dripping folds.

As pleasure coursed through Stuart, he felt her muscles tense beneath him. He didn't dare let up, knowing her orgasm was coming soon. His rough endurance, his ravaging cock and heavy spanks and bites broke her.

Vitani's eyes rolled upward, her mouth hanging open as she cried out at the fire building within her. "Great Kings of the Past, Stuart! Oh, yeah! That's how you mate a lioness! Oh, fuck! I'm all yours! Just take me! Fuck my brains out! Yes!"

With a piercing roar from the princess, her body seized violently beneath Stuart, every one of her muscles contracting as her climax overpowered her, just as Stuart had. She no longer had the words or brains to praise him or beg for more, every fiber of her body alight with crazed ecstasy. Still, Stuart continued to fuck her, rocking her body and rocking her world at the same time.

When it was over, with Stuar still pounding her, Kiara managed one last weak request. "Let me taste that cum, Stuart. Please."

As Stuart slowed, only for a moment, he realized how tired his body was. With a nod, he pulled out of her, earning a soft groan from each of them. He had done all of the work so far. It was time for his lionesses to pleasure him now.

Kiara tried to slide as gracefully as she could onto the floor while Vitani crawled to where Stuart stood, giving gentle licks to his balls. He steadied himself against the back of the wall, and Kiara made her way over to him. Looking up at him with satisfied eyes, she smiled, and he smiled back despite his heavy breaths.

She reared up, placing her pwas on his chest, planting gentle kisses on his sweaty chest. Stuart let out a cleansing sigh, starting to relax under her attentions, warmth spreading through him from his orbs and pecs alike. Kiara slowly made her way down his belly, her kisses almost worshipful, certainly thankful, until she made her way to his length. While his body might have been exhausted, his cock was clearly still brimming with vigor, rock hard and throbbing.

Kiara delivered a couple sweet kisses to the tip and shaft, letting her lips spread over his flesh, feeling him throb against her mouth. Then, just as eagerly as the outlander, the princess opened her mouth, taking Start's cock into her hot maw all at once.

"Ohh," Stuart gave a relaxed sigh when Kiara reached the base. Her cocksucking was slow, methodical, and worshipful, making sure her man could feel every creeping swipe of her tongue along his shaft, every squeeze of her lips, the slow melting pleasure of every twist as she made her way up, down, and up again. Normally Kiara preferred to demonstrate her skill, her knowledge of the cock and how to pleasure it with precision and quickness, but with the way she looked up at Stuart now, he could tell he was gazing into the eyes of a completely different lioness. She sucked his cock like she was making out with the love of her life, slow and tender, but heavy and passionate as well. With Vitanibeneath him, gently taking his orbs into her mouth, tugging slowly as she rolled her tongue over them, just as Kiara rolled her tongue around his length, Stuart was filled with molten pleasure. As soft moans formed in their throats around his junk, Stuart could tell they were enjoying this as much, if not more, than he was.

But Kiara wasn't content to simply pleasure him. She wanted him to feel the mind-blowing orgasm that he had given her, and to do that, she would have to give him her best. She slowly picked up the pace, the licking, teasing, twisting getting faster, yet she didn't lose a hint of passion or tenderness as she slurped at his cock. She deepthroated him lovingly, paying impeccable attention to every inch of his dick, every motion its own "thank you."

Stuart filled the den with his groans now, every bit of his cock and balls dripping with lioness' spit and covered in lips and tongues, all seeming to beg for his load. He could feel it welling up within him, his balls aching to spill themselves, his hot body filled with fatigue and tension, needing release. As Kiara and Vitani increased speed, the princess' worshipful blowjob transformed from one of praise to one desperate for cum to swallow. Stuart was still, and yet Kiara was being facefucked, her muzzle mashing against Stuart's pelvis, her tongue and lips and cheeks lavishing every inch of him.

He gasped as that familiar tingle formed at the base of his balls, right were Vitani was licking, slowly spreading through his groin. Finally, at long last, his orgasm was coming. "You want to drink my cum, Kiara?" Stuart groaned, his breathing picking up again. All he heard was a choked moan in response. "Here you go, princess!"

With a few instinctual thrusts, Stuart held his breath, feeling every muscle pull taut. Then, with a deep roar, he fired the first spurt of cum, hot and thick, into the waiting maw of Kiara. She moaned back, savoring the heavy, salty liquid, accepting more and more as Stuart pumped it into her. Stuart's orgasm was drawn out, Vitani gently pulling his balls away from him as they fought to draw up, to unload themselves into the thirsty princess. This only seemed to milk him, and after so many minutes spent being aroused, stalking, fucking, and being pleasured, Stuart filled Kiara's mouth to the brim with warm, gooey cum.

Finally, Kiara withdrew, her lips closing in a near-perfect seal, only a small dribble of white running down her chin. She looked to be in heaven, and he could see the fluid moving in her bulged cheeks as she slowly swished her tongue through it.

Catching his breath, Stuart grinned at her, goosebumps spreading over his skin. "Kiara," he got her attention. She looked up at him with eyes like soft, glowing coals. "Be a good girl. Share," he ordered.

She smiled as much as she could, and turned to Vitani, whose face was already turning red with embarrassment and arousal. Yet still, at the command of their prince, Vitani opened her mouth to kiss her princess. When Stuart saw Kiara's mouth open, a few droplets of his seed spilled around their lips, his jizz slowly running down their jaws and necks. He watched the load move through Kiara's mouth, her cheeks shifting, as the white mass spilled into Vitani's mouth, who moaned in response as her tongue was filled with the flavors of his essence. He could see their tongues dance, the tips circling each other as Vitani's mouth pushed the load back into Kiara's, who savored it for a moment, only to pass the warm, tangy cum back to the outlander. Each pass caused a small splash of cum to stain their mouths and run down their bodies, but they retained most of his issue.

Finally, when they were satisfied, Kiara passed half of what was left to Vitani, both of their mouths filled with cum. Their lips met in one final kiss before closing, and Stuart watched smiles spread across their faces as they swallowed his cream.

"Ohh, that hit the spot," Kiara moaned when she opened her mouth again, a few strings of sticky cum still on her lips.

"Yeah. That was the best," Vitani agreed.

Kiara nuzzled Stuart's leg, inspecting his sack, still dripping with Vitani's saliva. "Well, you did good work, outlander. That's a handsome pair of spit-shined balls." Vitani beamed, but Kiara's praise was to be short-lived. She glared at her ,with a little growl coming from her mouth, she roared, "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be catching him some prey? Who told you to stop? You know how males get after fucking!"

Vitani almost jumped. "Yes, princess! Sorry, princess!"

Stuart and Kiara sat down on the floor as Vitani scrambled to go hunting. "And make you get one for me, too, outlander! Taking it up the ass is hungry work!"

Stuart just chuckled. His cock throbbed happily, sated for now. But as Vitani began to hunt for their lunch, he toyed with the idea of grabbing them, bending them over, and starting another session, this time letting them fight over which one would get to have their butts stuffed full of his cum.


End file.
